The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for the processing of business forms. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for stacking continuous folded forms. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a unique combination of elements used in such a system employing a tiltable table in combination with a stack cart or stack rack.
There are various ways of processing folded forms particularly between an initial folding operation and subsequent finish operations. However, existing transfer systems tend to be rather complex in construction and have rather limited capacity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a forms transfer system that has an improved capacity and in particular in which a stack rack is used having a capacity of 50,000 forms or more.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for stacking continuous folded forms in which there is far less frequent intervention by an operator. In accordance with the present invention there is a minimizing of handing of the forms thus minimizing maintenance problems associated with the system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cart system in which the cart is far more space efficient than prior carts. In accordance with the present invention for a particular square footage of coverage of the cart there is a forms capacity far in excess of that previously obtainable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for stacking continuous folded forms and associated improved stack rack or stack cart that is relatively inexpensive, of relatively simple construction and one requiring minimal maintenance. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved storage cart for folded forms and one in which it is readily adapted for use with utilization equipment such as feed inserting equipment.